To Morgan's Unborn Child
by Danigirl32
Summary: AU Fic. A letter to Liason's child from an unlikely source.


Hey, I don't know why I thought of this, but I've decided to share anyway. It's a little sad, well to me it was.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I just like writing about them

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_To Morgan's Unborn Child_**

**_"Godspeed little man. Sweet dreams little man. Oh my love will fly, to you each night, on Angel's wings. Godspeed. Sweet Dreams." -- Dixie Chicks_**

_I'd like to be able to tell you that your father is a good man._

I'd like to be able to tell you that your father is an honorable man.

The only thing I can tell you is that your father loved you. He loved you more than his own life and willingly, sacrificed himself so that one day soon you would be able to come into this world.

I tell you this, because I know years from now, you'll hear things about Jason Morgan and some of them will be true and some won't be. How could simple statements describe such a complex man?

Your story began a summer's night that was filled with confusion and chaos and two people who cared for each other for longer than most care to remember. Certainly not I. Jason always had a soft spot for Elizabeth Webber.

So who am I to tell you this story about Jason Morgan, probably the worst and most biased. Hopefully I'll be around to tell you stories about that man for many years to come.

No one could truly explain the depths of him. How he was a father for such a short time to a child not his own. Loved that child. Lost that child. How he would put his very life on the line for those he cared about. The family of his blood, the family he created.

And when he loved, ah when Jason Morgan truly loved, it was a beautiful thing.

He had no use for flowers and shallow gestures, but he understood that sometimes a woman needed them. Even if he was a brick about it. Yeah, I'm laughing, because sometimes even I believed Jason needed a crack over the head when it came to women. I'll tell you this, there is no other man I knew I could depend on no matter what insanity I pulled, what craziness I pulled him into.

Thick or Thin.

I was fond of saying that about him. He was my first true love. My best friend. Even when I tore his world apart, he stayed loyal. Couldn't say if that was a good thing or not. If you ask some they might say Jason was insane to tolerate me for so long. I just say, I'm lucky. Jason was my very own saving grace.

I know Jason would want the world for you and I'm offically appointing myself your guardian angel to be sure that happens. I'll read those stupid travel books to you and make sure the Quartermaines don't fill your head about being heir of ELQ until you're old enough to make that decision for yourself. You'll play with Michael and Morgan at the park on Saturdays because that was Jason's favorite day to take the boys out.

You'll have a lot of people who love you and you'll carry a lot of their expectations. And spoiled, kid, you're going to be the most precious bundle born, the most beloved, but given those genes, I'm sure you won't allow that to go to your head. Since your father won't be around to explain that the only person you need to be true to is yourself, I'll just have to make sure I do that for you. It's the least I can do for him.

I'll even make nice with your mother. As soon as you get to know me, well, you see how big a deal that one is.

I just wish Jason would be here to see you come into this world. To see you take your first breath. It was all I ever wished for him, to have a child of his own.

But I'm glad he died knowing you would be born. When he stepped in front of that bullet meant for Elizabeth, that would have taken you from this world, I know that he did it with the full knowledge that it would end his life but ensure that yours continued. And that's all that would have mattered to him, because that's how much you were loved.

So, I don't have to tell you that your father is a good man. You'll carry that knowledge deep in your soul.

I don't have to tell you that your father is an honorable man. His honor might not have been what others would agree upon, but he had his own beliefs and did his best to hold firm to them. He might have stumbled, he might have fallen, but never with malice. That I believe is most important.

Jason Morgan loved you and he gave everyone he loved the gift of you.

Well, can't wait to meet you kid. I have a bet going with Sonny that you'll have Jason's eyes. God, I hope so. It would be nice to see those pretty blues again.

'Til then, love you already,

Carly


End file.
